ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic
Fantastic is a comic book miniseries exploring on how the world would react if their were superpowered Humans written by Malachi Martin and Brian Michael Bendis and drawn by Mark Bagley Plot Three thirteen-year-old teenage boys, Gary, Steve and Jacob are the best of friends and love comic books and fantasise on having superpowers one day as they are leaving the Comic store a Meteor crashes down to Earth the boys go to check it out but suddenly they are exposed to the cosmic energy and gain super powers, but will they make the right choices with them? The 3 Boys Gary- A Half-Cast boy who is good hearted, loves Spider-Man comics and has the power of Superspeed Steve- A mexican boy who loves Iron Man and Halo: Reach games he has the power to Absorb anything (Like the ground the wood or stone) Jacob- A boy who is bullied constantly for his abnormalness and likes Lord of the Rings and Dragon Ball Z and mostly Manga and Anime he has the power to control Fire The writer The writer stated that he based the characters on him and his friends Issues Issue 1 - Meet Gary, Steve and Jacob their just your ordinary 13 Year Olds who love comics but they won't be ordinary for long... Isse 2 - After the meteor hit Jacob wakes up on fire and burns down a building on accident then suddenly turns back to normal, Jacob realised the meteor must of gave them powers Gary and Steve try to test out their powers unaware of what powers they have Issue 3 - Steve has discovered his powers as he accidently absorbs a desk in class and breaks it everyone in school is calling him a freak meanwhile Gary does not know what his powers are yet and is trying to discover them Issue 4 - While trying to chase the school bus Gary actually runs past it and gets to school before the bus Gary realises he has the power of superspeed later on the boys meet up and Jacob insists they should be superheroes Issue 5 - Gary declines and says he's not going to use his powers for anything and leaves which only leaves Steve and Jacob Issue 6 - A woman is being mugged but Jacob comes in and kills him Steve states that superheroes do not kill meanwhile Gary is keeping his powers a secret from his parents Issue 7 - The world has found out that superpowered Humans exist and arent reacting very well Issue 8 - A scientist has discovered on the news that Superpowered Humans exist on the news and wants to wipe Jacob and Steve out because he thinks their a threat to humanity so he creates a Slayer Robot to hunt them down and kill them Issue 9 - The Slayer Robot has found Jacob and Steve and attempts to kill them, they battle the Slayer Robot but are losing, Gary sees on the news that his friends are dying so Gary puts a Ski Mask on to disguise himeself and goes to help his friends... Issue 10 - The boys defeat the robot and name themselves as a team of "Fantastic" people and they form a team naming themselves Fantastic ending the series Sequel Artist Mark Bagley said that they may be doing a sequel Bagley stated "Who knows but if they are I'd love to pencil it, I'm not sure if the original team will be coming back" Category:Miniseries Category:Fantastic Category:Comics